


Where The Pain Subsides

by DiamondCaviar



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCaviar/pseuds/DiamondCaviar
Summary: Guy is not as alone on Warworld as he thinks.Spoilers for the latest Hal Jordan & The Green Lantern Corps issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The latest HJ&GLC issue is !!! Exceptional. As noted in the summary, there are spoilers, and as noted in the warnings, there's some violence in the form of graphic torture? It's not _too_ bad (???), but I'm tagging it anyway. If you're following the current run, then you already know what I'm talking about.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Some lines are lifted from the comic (specifically in the middle section), so they definitely aren't mine. @ DC: please don't sue me :(

As far as he's concerned, Guy barely gets the credit he deserves. Yeah, his threshold for pain is significantly higher than most, but people tend to overlook the fact that he's still going through a _lot_ of pain, even if he can handle it better.

Just because it's easier to manage doesn't mean things suddenly start hurting _less_.

It all hurts to _hell_.

It _still_ hurts when the so-called High Priest of the Sacrament—seriously, who the _hell_ is this guy anyway—plunges the blade into his abdomen and proceeds to slide the steel against his skin over and over in some twisted baptismal ceremony.

It _still_ hurts when he tries to summon willpower out of thin air, and it _especially_ hurts every single time the Fear Engine roars louder and louder, drowning out his own screams and the screams of the other prisoners.

But if it's worth anything, he's not afraid.

Then Lyssa Drak glides in, grace and nightmare wrapped up in a beautifully unpleasant package, and delivers news that Guy didn't even think he'd live to hear.

“Hal Jordan has arrived _._ ”

“ _Hal?_ ” Guy repeats, not entirely in control of his senses, but lucid enough to recognize that name when he hears it. Blood dribbles down his chin as he grins, and Lyssa's lip curls in loathing. “What's this? _Hal's_ comin' to get me?”

Administer Lash barks at the underpriests to continue with the baptism at once, but Guy feels an oddly powerful surge of willpower. It's not going to get him out of the binds that keep him there, but the adrenaline helps him cope with the pain.

“No one knows your here,” Lyssa informs him coolly, and even though he's not entirely in his right mind, that reaffirming statement doesn't even scare Guy.

When the strange headpiece is righted upon him, Guy's body seizes up before he can finish his own threat, and his body struggles to deal with this final onslaught. It's a world of hurt all over again, and it's accompanied with every waking nightmare and secret unease—he'll be damned if his last moments are spent finally succumbing and calling it _fear_ —that Guy has ever had, and likely enough to last him for the rest of his life. Which by the honest looks of things, doesn't look like much longer.

The pain holds his body taut, and he feels like he's being burned from the inside out. Yellow light is all he sees, and he assumes the whiteout is just him losing consciousness—

And then there's a resounding _boom_ , followed by the shrill shriek of the Sacrament's priests. Guy fades in and out of awareness, but he finds himself being freed from the shackles, and without a moment to spare, he's suddenly being lifted out of the structure and into the night sky.

The blinding whiteness in his vision dissolves enough that he can see rings firing off constructs on his left and right in a brilliant light show of green versus yellow. Despite having been dragged through hell and back, Guy is cruising for a bruising, since he'll at least be able to fight _back_ this time around. Most of Lash's talk was cheap anyway; Guy would've knocked him out in a _second_ if he had his ring.

“You're not m'first choice,” Guy manages to say as they rocket through Warworld, and only then does he realize how swollen his jaw is. “But thanks, Hal.”

“Would I need to apologize for disappointing you since I'm _not_ Hal?”

There's playful humor in the voice he hears, and Guy grins so widely that his whole face stings from it, but he doesn't care. If he could see past the swelling of his right eye, he'd definitely face his savior properly. The pain definitely doesn't go away, but it suddenly feels a lot easier to handle this time around.

“Nah, this one's on me. Sorry, _Kyle_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
